There has hitherto been known a multi-speed transmission that includes two single-pinion planetary gears, a Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism that serves as a composite planetary gear mechanism, four clutches, and two brakes (see Patent Document 1, for example). The Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism which constitutes the multi-speed transmission has an input element (carrier) always coupled to an input shaft to which power from a motor is transferred, a fixable element (front sun gear) selectively held stationary by a brake such that the fixable element is unrotatable, and a first output element (ring gear) and a second output element (rear sun gear). The first output element of the Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism is selectively connected, via a plurality of clutches, to the sun gear or the ring gear of one (reference numeral: 20) of the two planetary gears that is disposed on the side of the rear portion of the vehicle away from the Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism. The second output element of the Ravigneaux type planetary gear mechanism, which rotates at a higher speed than that of the first output element when the vehicle travels forward, is selectively connected, via another clutch (reference numeral: 28), to the sun gear of the one of the planetary gears.